His Mistake
by DeathBringer159
Summary: Lucius makes a mistake, a mistake that loses him the one person he holds close to his heart. What will Lucius do in order to get back his one true love, Hermione?
1. Prologue

Hey guys, this is another story that's been floating around my head for a while now. No I haven't forgotten my other story, that's still a work in progress. This story is set a few years after the war is over just so you know. I hope you enjoy this new one, like last time constructive criticism is welcome.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and I don't receive any cash from this story

**Prologue**

She sat there with her curly locks pulled into an elegant plait which flowed down her back, a few wisps of hair framing her face. She wore a light blue robe made out of the finest silk, her hands clasped in her lap. A large diamond ring sparkled up at her in an almost taunting manner. The sound of the door opening made the young witch snap her head towards the source of the noise. Lucius Malfoy strode into the drawing room, his piercing grey eyes locked with her own brown ones.

"My love, sorry for being so late", he drawled. She smiled tightly and allowed her husband to place a kiss on her cheek, as he turned to sit in his favourite arm-chair; she caught a whiff of perfume. Perfume, something she didn't indulge in her-self, she always felt that it was pointless to carry a scent that wasn't your own.

"Lucius", she whispered, staring down at her hands again. He glanced up from the book he was reading, an eye-brow raised, "Yes". The woman continued to fix her gaze down at her lap

"Why do you smell of perfume?"

Silence

Lucius clutched the book so tightly; his knuckles began to turn white. He swallowed audibly and looked over to his wife, almost helplessly. "Who is she", she asked in a low voice, it was void of any emotion but her eyes betrayed the hurt and confusion in which she felt. Lucius cast his book aside on the table next to him and stood. He made his way over to her in slow strides and dropped to his knees.

"Hermione, it was just a one off-"

That's when all hell broke loose

"WHO IS SHE _HUSBAND_?" Hermione screamed, her eyes flashed with fire, her wand drawn and raised at Lucius. "I AM YOUR WIFE LUCIUS! I LOVE YOU, AND YOU GO AHEAD TO SLEEP WITH SOME HUSSY." Her voice broke and tears began to fall down her cheeks. Lucius went to comfort the crying witch but instead got a slap across the face. The stunned look on his face made Hermione want to slap him again. Lucius brought a hand up to his cheek that had become red from her hand. "Hermione, you know I love you, it was a mistake!" He pleaded something a Malfoy never did. The thought of losing the one woman he truly loved made his heart clench in fear. "But it wasn't a one-time fling, was it Lucius?" Hermione murmured softly. Lucius remained silent, he couldn't deny that. He had been seeing the woman for over a month now, he would almost always return to the Manor after midnight. "Who is she" Hermione asked again, tear stains glistened in the light. Lucius bowed his head, blonde tresses covering his face. "Ginerva Weasley"

Hermione's heart shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. Her husband had slept with her _best friend__**, **_and said best friend has slept with her _husband_. Choked sobs wracked her petite body, she dropped her wand and it clattered onto the polished wooden floor. Lucius just kneeled before her; head bowed wishing that he had never approached the red-haired witch in the first place. "Hermione please stop crying. It breaks me to see so hurt, especially since I'm the one who has done this." Lucius looked up into his beautiful wife's distraught face and mentally kicked him-self. How in the hell could he do this to such a breath-taking creature, Hermione was his life and soul, and he had hurt her almost beyond repair. "Please forgive me", he whispered, those normally cold, calculating grey eyes were filled with such guilt and remorse. The proud Malfoy façade was gone. He went to hold her hands, but Hermione pulled away as if she had been burned. "No Lucius, you've broken me", she fought back a sob, and a single tear dripped down her cheek.

"I'm leaving". Hermione stood and picked up her fallen wand. She walked to the fireplace and reached for some floo-powder. She took a pinch and threw it into the flames, turning them green. Before she left, Hermione slid the wedding ring off her finger and carefully placed it beside Lucius' book on the table. She stepped into the fire and cast one more look onto the blonde man kneeling on the floor. Lucius stared at her, his handsome face twisted with panic. "Please Hermione, don't leave me, PLEASE!" he shouted. But with a whoosh, Hermione was gone. Lucius slumped onto the floor, his heart clenched again. Silence settled over the Manor once more.


	2. Chapter One: New beginnings

**Another chapter for this story now up, it's pretty short if I'm being honest but the next chapter I promise will be longer. The rest of the story is set five years after Hermione leaves Lucius, reviews would be fantastic. **

**DeathBringer159**

Chapter One: New Beginnings

Hermione breathed in the crisp morning air and sighed. It had been a long time since she'd last been in Britain, but after plenty of pestering and begging from her fiancée (and she had been a little homesick, but of course she wouldn't openly admit that) Hermione Granger was finally home. "Mummy is this our new home?" A little girl with platinum blonde curls squeaked from behind her. Hermione smiled and turned to see her daughter in the arms of her fiancée. "Yes darling, this is our new home." Victor Krum kissed the young girl on the head and stepped up to wrap a well muscled arm around Hermione's waist. "It's enchanting Hermione" he murmured in his deep baritone voice. His accent wasn't as prominent as it had been when Hermione was still at Hogwarts, but you could still detect it from time to time. She sighed happily and leaned on Victor's shoulder, gazing up at the two-story house looming overhead. It had just been built and had a very beautiful garden surrounded by a large front yard. It was a chance to start over and bury the hurt that she had left in Britain.

Luciana began to squirm and Victor set her down with a chuckle. "Can we go now Mum? It's boring just standing out here." Without letting her Mother respond, she took off up the pathway to begin exploring their new home. The sunlight that had just started to peak over the tall trees in the distance turned Luciana's hair almost golden. "It's good to be back you know Victor," Hermione stated while watching her daughter charge around the grounds.

"You were right in making me come back home, Lucy never liked living in Bulgaria and I was missing Harry and Draco like something terrible." Victor squeezed Hermione gently,

"Yes, I could see that your heart was still here in your country, this is where you truly belong and I don't mind where we are, as long as I'm with you." Hermione blushed slightly at this and turned her head to give him an appreciating kiss. After a while of the couple watching Lucy digging around the garden with a huge smile plastered on her face, Hermione and Victor walked up the same path Lucy had ran up beforehand, ready to embark on a new journey.


	3. Chapter Two: His daughter

**Hey guys once again! Here's the next chapter to this story, I want to thank the people who have reviewed this story it does help me a lot. Special thanks to ****GreedyGreedo ****for giving me some very good advice and letting me know about the typos in my previous chapters (I think I've cleared them all, PM or review if I've missed any). For ****nikyta ****in this story, Harry and Ginny are not together, but you'll find out more in this chapter. Like before, constructive feedbacks is welcome and please please review. **

**DeathBringer159**

Chapter Two: His Daughter

Lucius sat in his arm-chair with a glass of Italian-made scotch in his grasp. His sleek blonde hair fell around his broad shoulders and shrouded his steely grey eyes. In his other hand he toyed with a diamond ring, twirling it round his long figures, deep in thought. His pale complexion was illuminated by the light cast from the roaring fire he was seated in front of. This is how Draco found his father almost every time he came to visit him in the Manor, staring into the flames lost to the world. His father who always had a cold determination burning in his eyes; a man who could quiet an entire room with his mere presence, Lord Lucius Malfoy had lost his fire after Granger had left him over five years ago. Draco sighed inwardly, running his hand through his silky blonde hair. Despite Lucius' cold demeanour towards him, Draco still loved him and it saddened the young wizard to see the once proud Malfoy look…well, defeated. Lucius hadn't taken the divorce with Hermione well, and even though Lucius bluntly denied it every time Draco brought the topic up, the senior Malfoy still loved Hermione deeply. Of course, the git did kind of deserve it after skipping off to that red-headed bitch Ginny-Draco scowled to himself- and slept with her. However Draco believed that Lucius ought to know that his ex-wife had come back to Britain after all these years. The news he also had on hand wouldn't go down well with Lucius. He prepared him-self for the inevitable and strolled into his father's study. "Father," Draco said in his normal Malfoy drawl, announcing his arrival. Lucius kept his silver eyes fixed in front of him, ignoring his son entirely. "Father I have news about Hermione," with that Lucius turned his head slightly an indication for him to continue. "Hermione is back but…she's engaged-" Before he could finish, the sound of shattering glass made Draco jump slightly. Scotch slowly ran down the crème walls opposite Lucius, he was breathing hard, blonde hair in array.

"Who," his voice was raspy, but still held the drawl which emphasised each syllable he uttered. Draco scratched the back of his neck, "Uh Victor-Victor Krum." The hands on either side of the arm-chair clenched into fists, Draco saw this and stepped up beside Lucius, he directed his own cool gaze down at the man seated in the chair. "She has a child Father, a girl." Lucius snapped his gaze up to his son, the flickering flames making his cold stare even more unnerving. "A girl," is all he said in reply. Draco tore his eyes from his Father and walked over to the large window overlooking the vast gardens, the gardens Hermione had enjoyed to look at during her afternoon tea. "She cannot be Krum's kid, she looks nothing like him." Draco laced his hands behind his back, eyes sweeping over the scenery as he spoke.

Silence

Lucius seemed to freeze in place, his mind picking over what he'd just heard. "Are you telling me that her daughter…..is my daughter, our daughter?" Lucius asked slowly. Draco turned away from the window and stared back at Lucius. "Yes Father, you and Hermione had a child together." It was all Lucius could do but look absolutely flabbergasted, he had been thrown completely off guard. "What is her name? What does she look like?" He bombarded his son with questions. Draco threw his hands up in exasperation, "Honestly Father, calm down. Harry and I went around to their place last night though, it's nice."

"I didn't ask about the damn house Draco, I asked about my daughter."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Her name is Luciana, Lucy for short and she looks just like you, she inherited her Mother's brains-and curly hair unfortunately" Draco smirked at that, but stopped when his Father shot him a rather scathing look. "Luciana" he breathed his gaze returned back to the flames.

"Are you sure that she is my daughter Draco?" he asked after a long moment of silence. Draco nodded, "Hermione more or less told me, I am Luciana's half-brother after all. Look I need to get back to Harry, I'll see you soon." After Draco left, Lucius stood and began to pace furiously around the room. He had a daughter with Hermione; a rare smile graced his features. She must have been fairly early into the pregnancy when she left. That would make Luciana around five years old, he had already missed out on so much of her life. _No thanks to you not being able to keep your cock in your pants, _he sneered to him-self. With a child now at stake, Lucius knew that he had to get Hermione back. He still loved her and now with a daughter, he was determined to have Hermione as his wife once more, and to have Luciana in his life as well, as a Malfoy. Since Draco wouldn't be producing any Malfoy heirs in the foreseeable future, with him being smitten with the Boy Wonder him-self, Lucius shuddered at this, Luciana would be the only way for the Malfoy line to continue. _Yes,_ Lucius thought, another smile playing on his lips, having a daughter with Hermione may just see him having the family he always wanted (But he did love Draco, as any father would love their first-born child) with Hermione as his wife, and Luciana as his daughter.


	4. Chapter Three: Malfoy Encounters

**Yes another chapter guys, thanks so much for the reviews they do help me out a lot keep it up. Like always constructive feedback is welcome.**

**DeathBringer159**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I do not receive any cash from this story**

Chapter Three: Malfoy Encounters

It was a little over three months since Hermione had returned to Britain. She now had a very respectable job at the Ministry as the Deputy Head of Department for Magical Education and enjoyed it immensely. She hadn't really known what to do once she had come back, but Harry and Draco had looked around for her and now she had a well-paid job that stimulated her urge for knowledge; it was a very demanding job. Victor had retired from International Quidditch in order to stay home with Luciana since Hermione usually left very early and came home after eight almost every night. He didn't mind in the slightest, he had become rather bored of all the fame and relentless hours of practice. Today was Saturday and Hermione happened to have a day off and she decided it was time to take Luciana to Diagon Alley for the first time as a family. With Victor holding Luciana's hand and Hermione holding Victor's, the small family apprated to the Leaky Cauldron, saying a quick hello to Tom they eventually stepped into the bustling streets of Diagon Alley. It was Luciana's first time here and her grey eyes widened at the colourful displays of magic and unusual creatures. "Why didn't we come here earlier Mummy? It's brilliant!" the five year-old gasped. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's outburst. "We'll be coming here more often darling, I promise" Victor smiled down at Luciana and squeezed her hand slightly,

"Where would you like to go first Lucy?" he asked. The young girl pondered for a moment, and then her eyes lit up. "Flourish and Blotts, Mummy always talked about the books she'd read from there when we lived in Bulgaria." Victor shook his head in amusement

"You're just like your Mother sweetheart, lives for books and learning" Hermione slapped his arm playfully and the trio walked together to Flourish and Blotts. Hermione thought back to when she was at Hogwarts and how excited she'd get when the new book list would come in the mail, she missed those care-free years. Well as care-free as it got with the threat of Voldemort looming over them in those days. Victor let go of Luciana's hand and turned to Hermione, "Hermione love, I'll let meet with you later, I have a few things to do." Hermione smiled and gave Victor a quick kiss before she turned back to the blonde girl who was quivering with excitement. "Let's go Lucy," and they entered the store, the smell of fresh parchment and ink insulted their noses, both woman and girl had huge goofy smiles plastered on their faces as they gazed at the book-shelves surrounding them. Luciana instantly took off to the children's section and Hermione, after watching her daughter for a bit headed off in search for a new book to read.

Luciana scanned the shelves with vigour until spotting a rather large book at the top of the shelf. She was far too short to reach it her-self; Luciana looked around and saw a tall man with long blonde hair in another row near her absorbed in a book him-self. Plucking up all her courage she took measured strides towards the man and stood next to him, "excuse me." The man raised his head slightly, his eyes settled on the little blonde girl, an eye-brow raised, "can I help you?" he said in a smooth baritone voice. "Yes you can, could you please get me that book up there?" Luciana pointed to the book she wanted. The man sighed slightly and shut the book he had been thoroughly engrossed in with one hand. With unwavering grace he placed the book in its rightful place and strode towards the bookshelf. He grabbed the book she had pointed out and handed it to her. Luciana smiled and looked up at the blonde man with a smile "thanks" and she promptly sat on one of the plush chairs arranged around a small mat in the Children section. Lucius continued to regard the young girl with curiosity. She had rather long curly blonde hair that almost reached her waist. Her clear grey eyes sparkled with excitement and intelligence, something Lucius spotted the minute he set eyes on the girl. He looked closer and concluded that her hair reminded him of Hermione's almost unruly curls which always seemed to disallow anything to tame them. If he was honest with him-self, she looked like his son Draco had when he was that young and realisation flashed through him at the thought. This girl….was Hermione's daughter his daughter, bloody hell Draco was indeed right, she was almost identical to him concerning her looks. Same platinum blonde hair, minus the curls, and the same grey eyes, all Malfoy traits, however you could see parts of Hermione in the girl. The curly hair, the same button nose and the intelligence and obvious love for books; she was beautiful, she was perfect. Lucius cleared his throat and Luciana looked up to see the man still standing there. She cast her eyes at the snake-headed cane in the man's gloved hand with interest before looking up at him again.

"What is your name?" Lucius asked smoothly, noting the girl's gaze flicker back to his cane before answering. "Luciana Granger and you are?"

"Lucius-Lucius Malfoy" Luciana nodded slightly

"Nice to meet you Mr Malfoy, why do you have a cane?" Lucius smirked; she was an inquisitive little thing alright. "It's more for show Luciana; I can see that you enjoy reading." She nodded enthusiastically at this, "Yes, Mummy always reads to me before bed she says that knowledge is very important and that it will help me when I go to Hogwarts." She looked down to her book her eyes sparkling, "Could you read to me Mr Malfoy?" Lucius was surprised at this but inclined his head in reply and arranged him-self in the seat next to her, his cane standing up against a book shelf.

That's how Hermione found them both, Luciana leaning on Lucius' lap, enraptured by the book as he read to her quietly, his smooth baritone voice carried its way to Hermione and she froze in place. They looked so comfortable with one another, Luciana nodded at something Lucius pointed to and then continued to listen intently. '_He hasn't changed at all' _Hermione thought to her-self, '_Still so handsome, and that voice, it should be bloody illegal- wait handsome-no he's a despicable bastard. Victor is far more handsome' _ she assured her-self, but even then she knew that deep down, she knew Lucius still had an effect on her, even after all he had done to her. Hermione shook her head and marched towards them, "Luciana, we're leaving." Lucius snapped his head towards her and his grey eyes seemed to penetrate her very soul. "Do we have to Mum? Mr Malfoy is reading to me," Hermione tore her gaze away from the blonde man and nodded. "Yes Mr Malfoy must be very busy at the moment, come here" she held out her hand. Luciana sighed and hopped off the chair and took her Mother's hand. Before Hermione could move, Lucy swirled around, "Thank you for reading to me Mr Malfoy." Lucius nodded in the girl's direction

"It was my pleasure Luciana, don't keep your Mother she seems to be in a rush" he drawled, a touch of arrogance in his voice. Hermione stiffened at the use of her daughter's name but didn't turn around. "We must be going Lucy; Victor will be waiting for us." The two swiftly left and Lucius remained seated, with the book he had been reading still in his lap.


	5. Sorry, not an update YET

**Hey guys Happy New Year! Yes, I know I've been REALLY slack with my updates it's been like- over a month since I last updated and I'm super sorry about that. But I am working on the next TWO chapters and they'll be long, I promise. Thank you for being so darn patient I hope to put up the next chapter in a few days or so, so keep your eyes peeled.**

**DeathBringer159**


	6. Chapter 4: From bad to worse

**Ta-daa! Yes it is guys- a brand new chapter just as I promised, it took me a while but here it is. Thank you so much for the reviews and the follows! I was blown away by all the emails I had saying that people were following this story, so thank you so much- hope you enjoy**

**DeathBringer159**

It had been a little over two months since the encounter with Lucius Malfoy in Flourish and Blotts. Hermione had been adamant to forget about seeing the dark wizard, but now it proved to be impossible. She had begun to dream about the aristocrat and they weren't innocent dreams either, Hermione would dream about Lucius doing sinfully pleasurable acts on her body- so pleasurable in fact, that Hermione would wake up with very wet and very ruined knickers.

This dilemma was easy to hide from Victor, as Victor hadn't been at home that much. He would always come to bed late and leave early, before Luciana or Hermione were awake. Where he would go was anyone's guess and it hadn't bothered Hermione at first, but after three weeks of his absence, she was starting to worry. Victor was supposed to look after Luciana when she was at work, but because he was never at home Hermione had to drop her daughter off at Draco's and Harry's place. The two men didn't complain, they both dotted on the little girl's every need and soon became Luciana's favourite Uncles.

Hermione gasped as she woke from yet another erotic dream of her and Lucius, a fine film of sweat covering her body and she could feel her night-gown stick to her curves. Yet again, she was alone in her king-size bed and yet again her knickers were undeniably wet.

"Gods be damned" she muttered, Hermione was still aware of Lucius' betrayal- it still hurt after all those years, but Hermione was over denying the niggling truth that hit her the moment she saw Lucius at the bookstore two months ago- she still loved him. But why she still did, was a question she couldn't answer for the life of her. Three years after having Luciana, Victor had come back into her life after a chance meeting in Paris where Hermione had moved to after her divorce with Lucius. Five dates later, the two were an official couple and Hermione thought her life had changed for the better.

Now two years later Hermione was alone in her bed for the nth time this month and to be quiet frank- she was sick of it. All the bullshit excuses Victor had been making for weeks was taking a toll on Hermione's stress levels and their relationship. What she feared the most was that another woman was involved, Hermione's and Victor's sex life was almost non-existent. They hadn't made love since the Malfoy encounter two months ago and if another woman was in the picture…someone would be getting their bollocks hexed off. Sighing in defeat, Hermione fell back onto the pillows and closed her eyes- images of Lucius flashing before her.

Luciana was a very bright little girl, and even at the young age of five years old (she was counting down the days until her sixth birthday- 54 days) she could tell that her Mum and Victor weren't happy with each other, and Lucy didn't like it when her Mum wasn't happy, and from where she was standing it seemed to be because Victor would leave Mummy by her-self at bed-time. But she didn't say anything; Mummy wouldn't want her to worry about her too much. Victor wouldn't look after her anymore either but she wasn't complaining. Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco were her most favourite uncles; only yesterday did she receive her first broom from the two men- much to her Mother's dismay.

Dinner was a tense affair; Luciana sat next to her Mother and ate her Sheppard's Pie in relative silence. Hermione barley touched her meal, and instead glared daggers at Victor who was at the other end of the table. He was content at looking at his food as he ate, not daring to look up at the angry witch. After a few more minutes of deafening silence, Luciana stood and looked at her Mum

"Mummy, may I go and play in my room now?"

"Of course you can honey, Victor and I need to have an adult conversation"

When she was her daughter's blonde curls disappear up the stairs, Hermione cast a Silencing Charm before she finally spoke

"Where the hell have you been Victor Krum!" she yelled, hands on her hips. Victor glanced up at her before averting his eyes to his plate of food.

"I've been running a few errands love"

"Don't love me Victor; you don't even have a bloody job what could you possibly be running errands for?" Victor didn't reply and instead took a long swig of red wine. This did nothing but anger Hermione even more.

"Don't you start drinking Victor, I want to know where you've been skipping off to, and I want to know now"

The wizard in question glared at her, irritation clearly written on his face, ignoring Hermione he drained the rest of his wine and reached for the bottle when the glass in his hand exploded. Bellowing in pain, Victor cradled his injured hand and saw Hermione standing with her wand pointed at him, her brown eyes smouldering with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU VICTOR! YOU KNOW THAT YOU BECOME VIOLENT WHEN YOU DRINK!"

"Why the hell did you break the damn glass you bint!"

Blood was dripping down his arm now, staining the light blue shirt he was wearing. Hermione took a few deep breaths, fighting the urge to hex his bollocks off anyway, woman or no woman.

"I will ask you one more time, so help me Merlin if you don't answer my question. Where have you been going for the past month?" Hermione's voice was low-dangerously low and the calm façade she had in place looked strained. Victor rubbed his face with his uninjured hand and sighed heavily, suddenly looking defeated.

"Look Hermione I've been-"

A knock at the door interrupted his sentence

"Who the bloody hell could be visiting at this time?" Hermione muttered angrily. She roughly pulled the door open and her breath caught in her throat. There on her door-step stood Ginny Weasley.

"What the fuck do you want?" she snarled, her hands were tight fists at her side, here was the traitorous witch who had ruined her marriage- her ex best friend however wasn't smirking nor was she dressed in fine dress robes as she usually was these days. Instead she was wearing a loose fitting t-shirt and sweatpants. Her normally beautiful shiny red hair was piled high on her head- basically she looked like shit. But what really stood out to Hermione was the small, but noticeable bump peeking through her shirt.

"I'm here to tell you that Victor and I are having an affair and that I'm pregnant with his child"

**There it goes guys! Hope you enjoyed it and please hit that review button**


End file.
